


The wrong guy

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Jealous Loki, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Sleeping with the enemy, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: Tony meets Loki in a bar, drunk, looking like a completely different person and very susceptible to Tony's attempts to get into his pants. To have even more fun Tony decides to let Loki believe that he has fooled him and that he doesn't know it's him. What's the worst that can happen?





	The wrong guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> A story with a twist. Enjoy :)

So Tony had a history of making bad decisions, but never with his one night stands. Maybe it was a special gift, a sixth sense who to speak up to. Seriously, his name was Tony Stark and he hadn’t had to fight a single paternity suit. Not a single one. Sure, a lot of women he had slept with had turned out to be crazy bitches. Nevertheless easy to handle, they hadn’t caused a single grey hair to grow on Tony’s head. With such a track record Tony had every right to feel confident in his abilities.

“A vodka tonic for the man who’s obviously had a bad day.”

Tony casually slid down on the bar stool right next to the chosen one. A little glance up and down now that he could see him from up close. Light brown hair that was all over the place, unable to be kept down with a comb. Designer stubble. A very cute, small nose. Lean shoulders, lithe frame.

Yap, an excellent specimen.

“That supposed to be me?”

Slowly, perhaps even a bit disinterested he turned his head to Tony who whistled approvingly. Inwardly of course. Light blue eyes and the perfect mouth for blowjobs. Every point on the checklist. Something about him looked slightly familiar.

“Naturally. Whoever downs two glasses of cheap whiskey in his first five minutes in a bar and spends the next half hour staring at his third glass definitely had a bad day.” Tony put on his trademark smirk to make clear that the game was on.

A little huff was the immediate answer. “You were watching me?”

“Sure, I always focus on the most attractive person in the room.”

Instead of being instantly putty in Tony’s hands the gorgeous guy snuffled and downed the glass of whiskey Tony had been talking about. Bad mood, noted. That could make things for Tony so much easier or quite impossible. Tony had always loved challenged, especially when their legs looked so good in these tight jeans. They would look even better wrapped around his waist.

Damn, he was getting ahead of himself. Drink first, then the name and afterwards Tony could lick him up and down.

Waving with a 50 dollar note Tony indicated the barkeeper to speed things up a bit and two seconds later there were two vodka tonics standing in front of them. Let’s get this party on the road. “Cheers.”

And the first obstacle was overcome when the other one picked up his glass and clicked it with Tony’s. “Thanks…”

He took a sip from it and then continued to stare, although it was a new glass now. Fine, Tony liked to make the first move… and the second. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

“I know who you are.”

Not a surprise there. “Unfortunately I can’t say the same.”

The other one sighed and eventually mumbled “Jeremy”

“So Jeremy, who is responsible for your terrible day?”

It didn’t matter how badly Jeremy tried to evoke the impression that he didn’t want to talk, he was fairly easy to read. He was dying to rant and to get something off his chest. “My boyfriend.”

And there it was. Boyfriends usually meant trouble. That didn’t have to be bad necessarily. “What a bastard.”

“You don’t even know what he did.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’ll make me look better if I make him look bad.”

Jeremy laughed and Tony knew he already had him. If he only knew why those perfect cheekbones looked so familiar…

“No need to make him look bad… he can do that on his own. Also to be fair, I’m not even sure if he’s still my boyfriend.”

Great, Tony could be a good new friend and help him to get over the break-up by giving him the best fuck of his life. “His loss then. What did he do? Couldn’t he keep it in his pants?”

“Oh, he’s keeping it in his pants just perfectly.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and Tony knew that he had hit bullseye. “I didn’t see him in over three weeks because he is always… busy and when he comes back he’s instantly off again to… he’s working all the time and it’s annoying as fuck.”

What a waste. Who could be too busy to not regularly screw his hot boyfriend? Well, Tony was going to set a few things straight. “Nothing is worse than a workaholic. That’s why I avoid my office in the first place.”

Jeremy smiled for the very first time and it made him even more attracting. “Yeah, good to know… We had a huge fight. There are no small fights with him. Most of the times it’s fun… he’s a controlling son of a bitch, but I like that. But he always… always has to be right and I swear to god sometimes that drives me up the walls!”

“Nobody likes a smartass.”

“No, definitely not.” Jeremy took a big sip from his drink. “Who does he think he is? Stay away for three weeks, doing god knows what and when he comes back I don’t even get a nice evening with a good glass of wine and some amazing sex… but all I get is a short ‘ _Hi, I’m fine – gotta go’_. Well, fuck this, I’m not sitting around and wait for him to come home.”

“Absolutely, let’s drink to that!”

Really, Jeremy’s boyfriend had to be a fucking moron. A moron Tony definitely had to thank. Jeremy downed his glass and Tony waved, so the barkeeper would give them a fill-up.

An hour passed, they found other things to talk about than Jeremy’s idiot boyfriend and Tony’s hand got pretty comfortable on Jeremy’s thigh.

“I’ll be back in a second. You’re not running away, right?” That said Jeremy got up from his stool, swaying a little bit, but Tony marvelled at his backside anyway. Yep, this was going to be an amazing night. Tony would gladly be the guy who helped Jeremy to get over his stupid break-up.

What an idiot of a boyfriend… Jeremy was a 10 out of 10… and… damn where had Tony seen him be…

…fore…

Oh, fuck

Out of a sudden the memory flashed in front of Tony’s eyes and he felt like a complete and utter idiot for not realising it sooner. No way, nah… He probably was just being stupid…

But if Tony was right…

Grumbling beneath his breath Tony pulled out his phone and went through his folders.

Fun business

  * Baddies 
    * Super baddies 
      * Loki 
        * Covers



SHIELD had about 50 agents whose only job was to follow Loki around to find out what covers he was using when he was walking around the city and… getting groceries. Whatever Loki was doing when he wasn’t causing mischiefs, Tony didn’t care too much. Anyways, those agents weren’t that successful, because Loki was a fucking shapeshifter and most of the times they had no idea who or what he was.

They only had found out about 10 faces he liked to use when Loki had an unlimited number at his disposal. Tony didn’t understand the entire endeavour. SHIELD was acting on the assumption that Loki liked to use the same faces over and over again. Why should he do that? That would be dumb, not very creative and…

Oh shit, Jeremy was Loki

Tony stared at the picture on the display. That was without a doubt Jeremy. Everything was there, the lithe blue eyes and that blowjob mouth…

Jesus fucking Christ, Loki was sitting in a bar and let Tony flirt with him. He’s had his hand on Loki’s thigh! Wow, that had been close, if Loki hadn’t gone to the restroom, Tony would have ended up taking home a supervillain which would have been…

… awesome…

Seriously, Loki was also a 10 out of 10 and Tony had always had a weakness for arrogant guys who thought they were too cool for school.

Bad Tony, this probably was just one of Loki’s plan to kill him…

Then again, Tony had entered this bar completely at random and Loki had already been there. Drinking. Talking about his boyfriend… Okay, now this shit really got confusing.

“Are you calling someone?”

Hastily Tony put his phone away when he heard Jeremy’s voice. That had been close. Jeremy… Loki sat back down next to Tony, smiling and damn it, Tony would take the quickest way to find out if this was a trap or if Loki was just jumping at the opportunity to get into bed with Tony. Well, who wouldn’t?

“No, but I could call a taxi. What are you saying?”

“Why would you…”

Tony cut him off by smashing his mouth on Loki’s, putting one hand in Loki’s neck, pulling him close. Wow, he tasted delicious and the surprised gasp he uttered was perfection. Also Tony’s question was being answered in the best possible way. After a second or two Loki was eagerly kissing back

No trap. Even Loki couldn’t resist Tony’s incredible charm. Jeremy cover or not, Loki was attractive as fuck and Tony wasn’t going to miss out on that. His other hand was sneaking down Loki’s back and eventually gave his ass a little squeeze. Loki bit down on his lip in response and Tony was already loving this.

“A taxi to my place. What do you say?”

“Why haven’t you called it already?”

Good question, very good question.

20 minutes later Tony had him pressed up against the wall of his elevator, ravishing Loki’s mouth with the greatest pleasure. The trickster was quite something to handle. Passionate, energetic and he liked to bite. Tony was going to have him in every way possible. And then some…

As soon as the doors opened Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him along, right into his bedroom. From there on it was pretty much a constant fight for control. Tony pushed Loki down on the bed and the other one ripped Tony’s shirt open.

“Impatient much, darling?”

Loki growled, stared at him with his pretty blue eyes and hungrily kissed Tony. If Tony had known sooner that Loki would be like this, he would have done something like this way earlier. When Tony tried to pin Loki’s wrists down on the mattress, but the trickster wrapped his legs around him and rolled them around.

Staring up at him Tony marvelled at the man on top of him and at the same time he wished that Loki would shed that disguise and just be himself. On the other hand it would be so much more fun to tell Loki afterwards that he had looked straight through him.

“You’re playing around too much…” Loki muttered, pulling apart the remains of Tony’s shirt and letting his fingers run down his chest.

“Yeah, I knew you’d be impatient.” Tony smirked and his hands went straight for the zipper of Loki’s jeans. The next 30 seconds only consisted of ripping off clothes and every revealed inch of skin made clear that the form Loki had chosen was even more gorgeous than Tony had thought. Clearly defined muscles, tanned skin and Tony would be searching for a very long time if he was going to look for a flaw.

Tony got lost in the next kiss, rubbed himself against that marvellous body and there wasn’t going to be much foreplay. Luckily condoms and lube were right next to them on the nightstand and there was no more time to waste. Surprisingly enough Loki didn’t put a fight despite his aggressive behaviour. Loki moaned shamelessly as Tony pushed two fingers into him to prepare him. Definitely not long enough, but Tony was only human and he wanted him instantly.

That feeling was obviously mutual, since Loki immediately spread his legs for him and pulled Tony on top of him. Oh, he was never going to let him live that down. After positioning himself Tony shoved his cock into Loki and the tightness was overwhelming. Their mouths melted together in an even more intense kiss, Tony started to move and it was amazing.

Fingernails were digging into his back, drawing blood, blue eyes stared into Tony’s and every single one of his thrusts was eagerly met.

“Come on, Stark…!”

Loki was demanding, giving and receiving and Tony fucked him as hard as he could, loving every second of it until it was over.

Collapsing right next to an equally worn-out Loki Tony mumbled a soft “Absolutely amazing” and thanked his lucky star for running into Loki tonight. The gloating had to wait until tomorrow morning, Tony was too exhausted to do anything else but sleep.

 ***

Waking up Tony had to find out that he was alone. Really? Loki was just leaving him behind like a one night stand? Not very polite…

Ever so slowly Tony got out of bed and blinked in surprise when he saw most of Loki’s clothes were still lying on the floor. Okay, maybe he was still here. Yawning softly Tony slipped on his boxers and then left his bedroom.

“Babe, please, I’m so sorry…”

What the hell? Loki was still playing Jeremy and even more convincingly so then yesterday. “Uhm, what are you doing?”

Loki glanced at him, then turned back around, kept pacing and mumbling into his phone. “I was drunk and upset, because… I wanted to get back at you. I am so stupid…”

Tony couldn’t do anything but staring at him in disbelief. Why was Loki putting on a show? Pretending he was confessing what had happened last to his boyfriend? That didn’t make much sense.

Especially not because he looked really convincing. Judging by his face Loki was feeling pure terror, ready to lose his mind over what had happened. As if there was an actual boyfriend he had cheated on.

“Babe, please… I didn’t mean… I love you…”

“Oh, come on, now nobody is going to believe you.” Tony rolled his eyes and Loki stared daggers at him, then concentrating on his phone once again. “I swear I wasn’t… Who? It doesn’t matter who…”

“Of course it matters who it was, because I’m going to break their spine!”

Loki was suddenly standing next to Loki, yelling at him and shaking with rage.

Wait, what?

Tony’s eyes widened as he saw Loki – Loki with green eyes, black hair and his stupid armour – next to... Jeremy? Who still looked exactly like he had looked last night. Suddenly Tony felt all of his limbs going numb and suddenly he felt the same terror he saw on Loki’s… Jeremy’s face.

Oh, this was bad. This was the worst thing that had ever happened…

“Loki, please, just listen to me.” Jeremy sounded pathetic while he was reaching for Loki’s arm, but Loki pulled away, his features contorted by anger. “Babe, I made a mistake. Please, let’s get out of here and I will explain everything…”

It was almost as if Jeremy’s words made Loki realise where he was only now. His green eyes darted around, landing on Tony and his blood instantly ran cold. “Uhm… hey?”

Tony was so dead

If this whole thing had happened to someone else Tony would have laughed at how comically wide Loki’s eyes got when he realised who Jeremy had spent the night with. While Tony expected to be stabbed any second Loki merely turned to his boyfriend and began shouting in a high-pitched voice. “You cheat on me with Stark?! With him out of all people?! That tedious worm who is barely cleverer than Thor?!”

Now that was just mean. “Hey, I’m…”

Loki glared at him and Tony instantly fell silent. He was never going to say anything ever again.

Luckily for him Loki decided to let him live for a moment longer and turned back to Jeremy. “Why would you even look at him? Are you doing this to make a fool out of me?”

“No!” Jeremy was feverishly shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, babe, he’s… I was drunk and he was… there. Yeah, I did that to spite you, but… that was so stupid. Please, baby… just give me a chance and I will…”

“I can’t listen to that right now.” Loki was shaking his head. “We have one fight and you ran off and fuck one of the Avengers! That’s so humiliating and… I’m going to talk to you later. For now I’m just going to kill him.”

And Loki’s attention was back on Tony who instantly held up his hands and stumbled backwards. “Wait, wait a second! I had no idea he was your boyfriend!”

“I don’t care, Stark. You touched him. I’m going to break your neck. Before that I’m going to skin you alive.”

“No, no, no, you can’t! I didn’t even want to fuck your boyfriend!”

“Are you trying to tell me that he forced himself on you?”

“What? No, he was drunk as hell he wouldn’t have been able to…”

Loki growled and there were greens sparks flying, the air around him was sizzling. “So you took advantage of him?”

Yeah, Tony was definitely digging his own grave. “Fuck no! I didn’t even know he was your boyfriend! Get a grip, Reindeer Games, I thought he was you!”

That single sentence might have saved Tony’s life, because within a second Loki seemed to have forgotten about his rage and Jeremy about his whiny despair. “What did you just say?”

Okay, a chance for survival. Don’t fuck this up, Tony. Don’t be stupid. “Well, I saw… Jeremy in the bar and I thought… I’d seen him before, I thought it was you using some disguise. That’s the only reason why I took him home.” Not entirely the truth, but Tony was trying to save his skin here.

Loki was now busy with looking totally confused and Jeremy… looked ready to kill him. What the fuck? “You wanted to sleep with my boyfriend?!”

“Seriously? You’re being jealous after you’ve spent last night on your back, moaning my name? Yeah, Loki’s hot, I wanted to sleep with him, sue me.”

Mistake… bad mistake…

Now Jeremy seemed ready to pounce at him and rip him apart, but Loki almost casually grabbed his wrist and held him back. “He’s right though, you are being hypocritical.”

“Thanks, Reindeer Games.”

“Shut up, Stark. You slept with my boyfriend, I’m still very tempted to kill you.”

“Once again – I didn’t know! I thought it was you! Be flattered, god damn it!”

“You’ll keep your hands to yourself! Loki is my boyfriend!”

“What the fuck is even your problem?! Do you have a split personality?”

“Be quiet all of you!” Loki hissed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is ridiculous… I don’t understand a single word from Stark’s… gibberish. We’ll go home, you’ll tell me what happened and then…” Sighing softly Loki suddenly looked completely calm, almost sad. “… then I’ll see if I can forgive you and then I’m still probably going to separate Stark’s head from his body.”

Rage turned back into desperation and Jeremy clung to Loki’s cape. “Please, babe, it meant nothing to me. He is nothing compared to you. It wasn’t even good!”

“Oh, now you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

“Shut up, Stark!”

“Is there no way we can settle this by having a threesome?”

Jeremy opened his mouth, but before he could start yelling him and Loki simply vanished and Tony let out a long, rattled breath. Okay, he had been really hoping that the three-way would have been the answer to this dilemma. Too bad, now there was only one thing left to do.

“Jarvis, I need an entirely new identity until tomorrow. We’re going to have to sell the company, the tower, all my estates, because I’ll need all the money to build a hide-out under the sea.”


End file.
